


Friendship

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all we need is a thankful heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

FRIENDSHIP

Frodo opened the door. Merry and Pippin stood there, arms filled with a variety of vegetables, fruits and fresh bread. 

“Sam’s bringing roast chicken and pork and a big crock of Rosie’s sweet pickled gherkins,” Merry announced as they stepped into the house, handing Frodo a loaf of bread. 

“And I’m going back for some grape jelly and strawberry preserves,” Pip put in as he laid his burden on the table.

“What is all this?” Frodo asked them.

“Since we are all so happy to be back in the Shire, Rosie Cotton thought a meal to celebrate our thankfulness might be good idea,” Merry told him. 

“And we all agreed,” Pippin said as Sam arrived with the meats and pickles. 

“So here we are,” Sam said as he patted Frodo on the shoulder. 

Frodo smiled, something rare for him since his return. “I am glad you are all my friends.”

~end~


End file.
